Mon chien
by Midorima-Takumi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya est un petit garçon muet et fragile de nature. Peu accepté par ses camarades à cause de sa condition, ses parents s'inquiète énormément pour lui et décide de lui prendre un animal de compagnie. Léger AkaKuro en fond.


Bonjour, je suis nouveau sur le forum et voici mon premier OS sur Kuroko no Basket. C'est un petit OS sans prétention mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages, excepté Akira, appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Petite précision : Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, je me suis trompé dans le résumé, c'est un AkaKuro et non un AoKuro désolé ^^'

* * *

Kuroko Akira était sans conteste l'une des femmes les plus heureuses du monde. Un mari adorable, un travail dans lequel elle ne rencontrait presque jamais de problèmes, une maison magnifique... Le seul point noir à ce tableau parfait, si l'on pouvait le nommait ainsi, était son fils. Quand Akira avait accouché de lui, elle l'avait tout de suite aimé, malgré l'handicap dont il était victime. Que son fils soit muet ou non, cela ne faisait aucune différence quant à l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Seulement... Akira ne supportait plus de le voir si triste à chaque retour de l'école. Kuroko Tetsuya était harcelé à cause de son handicap. Bien sûr, Akira avait tout mis en œuvre pour que les enseignants et le directeur de l'école que son fils fréquentait mettent fin à ce harcèlement, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Et elle avait put constater l'ampleur de la cruauté des enfants.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. A quatre heures tapantes, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir silencieusement et Akira se précipita en direction de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas en direction du petit garçon qu'elle se figea. Kuroko Testuya, son petit garçon d'à peine huit ans, était couvert de sang. Et ce soir-là, après avoir soigné et réconforté son petit garçon, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour leur fils.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

\- C'est le troisième refuge qui le récupère, soupira une jeune femme à son collègue, on ne sait plus quoi en faire, personne n'en veut...

Leurs regards se dirigèrent vers un petit chiot reclus dans le coin de sa cage. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas, le chiot était juste adorable. Ses petits yeux bleus semblaient inexpressifs mais le rendaient atrocement mignon et son pelage noir et blanc nous donnait l'envie de le caresser. Et pourtant, malgré que plusieurs familles avaient hésité à le prendre, personne n'avait finalisé la démarche. Une de leur collègue les appela et ils se rendirent à l'accueil du refuge où une jeune femme attendait avec un enfant. Tous deux avaient les cheveux bleus, couleur vraiment peu courante, et tout dans leur visage indiquait qu'ils étaient mère et fils. Les deux collègues les firent visiter le refuge, montrant tous les animaux présents au petit garçon. Mais celui-ci semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensés. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la cage du petit chiot, le garçon tira la manche de sa mère avec force.

\- Tetsu ? Questionna-t-elle devant le regard pétillant de son fils.

Kuroko désigna le petit chiot et signa rapidement à sa mère que c'était lui qu'il voulait. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Kuroko sentait que ce chiot et lui n'était pas si différent. Tous les deux avaient besoin d'un ami. Et Kuroko voulait être cet ami pour ce chiot.

\- Est-il possible de prendre ce chien là ?

\- Oui madame, s'exclama l'une des employés du refuge, si vous le voulez maintenant, il faut aller faire les démarches à l'accueil !

Lorsqu'il fallut donner un nom au chien, Akira se tourna vers son fils, puis vers le chiot avant de se rendre compte avec amusement que leurs yeux étaient similaires. Elle nota « Tetsuya n°2 » sur la feuille et la tendit à son fils pour qu'il approuve le nom. Le sourire qu'il lui offrit ce jour-là lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux tellement il était joyeux et plein de vie. Akira sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Kuroko jouait tranquillement dans le parc avec son ballon de basket, Tetsuya n°2 aboyant fortement à chaque fois que le petit garçon tentait de mettre un panier mais se ratait. Voyant la frustration de son maître de ne pas réussir, Tetsuya n°2 sauta sur lui, ce qui fit tomber le petit garçon qui se mit à glousser. Le chiot lécha le visage de son maître sous les caresses de ce dernier.

\- Ce chien est à toi ?

Kuroko sursauta tellement fort que même Tetsuya n°2 poussa un petit gémissement effrayé. Le regard du garçon aux cheveux bleus se perdit sur le nouvel arrivant qui était un enfant de son âge et dont les cheveux rouges devenaient flamboyant au soleil. L'enfant haussa les épaules devant le manque de réponse de son vis-à-vis et s'approcha du chiot pour le caresser.

\- Je m'appelle Akashi Seijuro et toi ?

A nouveau, il n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Tu es muet ?

Kuroko hocha timidement la tête, impressionné par l'autre garçon, et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire réconfortant. _Tu sais parler le langage des signes_ , signa le rouge en haussant un sourcil pour montrer que c'était une demande qu'il lui faisait. _Oui_ , répondit simplement Kuroko en récupérant Tetsuya n°2 dans ses bras.

\- Alors tu peux me dire ton nom, sourit Akashi en tendant la main à Kuroko qui était toujours au sol.

\- _Je m'appelle Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi-kun._

\- Eh bien Tetsuya, à partir de maintenant, toi, ton chien et moi allons devenir ami.

Ce n'était pas une demande, et ça, Kuroko le comprit bien. Mais malgré l'ordre que venait de proférer Akashi, le bleuté sentit qu'une nouvelle amitié pouvait se former. Il serra son chien fortement dans ses bras. Depuis son arrivée, Kuroko se sentait tellement mieux. Bien sûr, il était toujours victime de moqueries à l'école, ça, ça ne changerait jamais. Mais maintenant, il avait quelqu'un à choyer et Tetsuya n°2 lui rendait bien son amour, ce qui lui faisait vite oublier les moqueries à son égard. Et à présent, grâce à lui, il avait un ami. Vraiment, Kuroko était heureux que ce chien soit entré dans sa vie.

* * *

 _15 ans plus tard..._

\- Tetsuya... Amour, réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard au travail.

Un jappement fit écho à la voix de son amant et un lourd poids s'affaissa sur Kuroko. Celui-ci poussa un vague grognement et ouvrit ses yeux pour se plonger dans ceux hétérochromes de son amant.

- _Bonjour Akashi-kun._

\- Bonjour Tetsuya, as-tu bien dormi ?

\- _Oui, j'ai rêvé de ma rencontre avec N°2 et de la notre...C'était de bons souvenirs._

-Je vois, dit simplement Akashi avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son petit-ami.

N°2 poussa un long gémissement, n'appréciant que très peu d'être mis à part. Kuroko ouvrit grand ses bras et son chien énorme se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant une nouvelle fois de tout son poids. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, Kuroko n'aurait voulu être ailleurs.


End file.
